After Glow : A Edward x Jasper x Emmett story
by calhale
Summary: Part Two Seat Belt: A Alice x Bella story. It chronicles what happens after Bella sleeps with Alice to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Yoai. M for a reason a little more smutty then seat belt but not much. You should read seat belt 1st. It's on my profile.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight and or any charaters and plot lines associated with stephenie meyer's works**

**This stroy contains: valgur language, sexual topics, sex between memebers of the same sex, etc...**

**If you don't like don't read.**

* * *

Early the next morning Jasper walked past Alice' and his room. The muffled sounds of moans and whimpers sounding through the door. Jasper grinned rather smugly and tried to walk as calmly outside to find Emmett as possible.

Emmett was holding a paint ball gun and firing at Edward who was running like hell around the meadow. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's up?" He asked as one of his shots grazed Edward's cheek leaving a pink smug.

Jasper could barely contain himself. Instant lust flowing out of his body. Watching Emmett with a gun in his hands was like watching a god create the universe. "Bella spent the night last night…"

Emmett stopped shooting immediately, "With Eddy?!"

Jasper, shook his head, "No…. with Alice."

Emmett's eyes suddenly lit up with sexual need, "You don't say." Emmett dropped his gun in the case and yelled over at Edward who was cautiously walking over to them. "Hey Eddy-boy, Jazz and I have a surprise for you. We're pretty sure you're gonna love it…"

Edward eyed the pair suspiciously, "Really? Well what is it?"

Emmett wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders and started leading him to the house, Jasper following along side. "Oh Eddy, you need to stop ditching those English classes. It's called a surprise, and if we told you it would no longer be a surprise, so you'll just have to wait. Ain't that right Jazz?" Jasper just chuckled happily to himself as walked behind the pair observing Emmett's hand slide lower down Edward's body to his ass, cooping a quick feel, while the other hand rubbed the pink paint off of Edward's cheek. "You sure do look pretty with pink cheeks Eddy."

______________________________________________________________________________

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS BELLA!!!" Edward screamed at a very disheveled looking Bella. Alice huddled next to her barely covering her nude form.

Bella looked like she was about to rip Edward's head and limbs off as she wrapped herself in one of Alice's sheets and marched up to Edward, "HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? I TOLD YOU I WAS BI-SEXUAL ED! I TOLD YOU LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES AND YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME HOW FUCKING HOTT IT WAS! WELL YA KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU ED! I HAD FUCKING MIND BLOWING SEX WITH ALICE LAST NIGHT AND I'M GOING TO CONTINUE TO HAVE FUCKING MIND BLOWING SEX WITH ALICE BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PRUDE!"

"I'M A PRUDE? I'M A PRUDE? WELL FUCK YOU TOO BELLA!" Edward yelled before he flipped Bella off and huffed off to his room, to collapse onto his newly acquired bed, to begin screaming and cursing into a pillow. Emmett and Jasper followed silently into the room; locking the door behind them. Giving each other a knowing look, Jasper sat down on the bed next to Edward rubbing his back and flowing calming emotions into him.

"It's okay Ed. Everything's going to be okay."

"NO, no, it's not going to be okay. All I wanted was to wait until she became a fucking vampire to have sex. That way I wouldn't break her fucking body in two. I thought she would want to wait till marriage that way it would be fucking special." Edward grumbled into his pillow. He let a very loud scream into his pillow again, the vibrations shaking the house slightly, before he sat up and looked at his "brothers" with pure rage and hidden lust in his golden eyes. "HELL! I even bought this FUCKING bed for her! I don't need a FUCKING bed, I can't FUCKING sleep!"

Emmett stepped in this time, "Hey Ed, you don't need her." Emmett moved to the other side of the bed and sat down facing the other two. " For example, just look at Jazz. He hasn't fucked Alice in like two years and he's doing just fine. And Rose and I only fuck for appearance sake and for the occasional fantasy. She been sleeping with that Mike Newton kid since like freshmen year. So ya see, just because you're someone's soul mate doesn't mean ya have to fuck them." Jasper just looked at Emmett like he was the biggest idiot on the planet before closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, hoping that the fool wouldn't get killed.

Edward sat there fuming, so mad that he was speechless. Then without warning he grabbed his pillow and hit Emmett over the head. Emmett was taken completely by surprise and fell onto the bed. Edward quickly landed on top of him and started beating the hell out of him with the pillow in spite of Emmett's protests and screams. Jasper just sat there and inspected his nails. "IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER WHO I'M SLEEPING WITH! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING WITH ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Edward stopped his assault for a moment, took a deep breath while Emmett cautiously looked up at him like a hurt puppy, before Edward started in again, "AND….SHE CALLED ME A FUCKING PRUDE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FUCKING BITCH!" With that Edward collapsed again on the bed next to Emmett and began huffing angrily at the ceiling.

After a few long moments, Emmett removed himself from the fetal position and spread himself out next to Edward. "Well, you are a virgin Eddy." Edward turned his head to look at Emmett; glaring death.

Thankfully Jasper came to the rescue, "What the imbecile means is that, you aren't as experienced as the rest of us and thus you still hold onto morals and virtues from when you were a human. It's not a bad thing Ed." Jasper reached out and cupped Edward's face in his hand, forcing the raging vampire to looking him in the eyes while he forced calming waves onto him. "You were only thinking of her and she took advantage of the situation."

Edward took a deep unneeded breath hoping the action would undo the knot in his stomach that Jasper's hand had caused. Forcing himself to look away from Jasper's eyes Edward looked over at Emmett. The huge lunk of a man was spread out on his bed like a Hercules; his black tee-shirt clinging tightly to his chest and abs. Emmett was like a castle, big and strong. For a moment Edward had the intense urge to push himself against Emmett's body and hide there, away from all the crazy mess with Bella.

Edward turned to face Jasper when he felt the others body shift on the bed into the laying position. Jasper was almost the complete opposite of Emmett. Jasper's body was lithe and all beautiful angles and curves. The way Jasper's shirt rode up Jasper's chest, revealing the edge of low cut jeans against a pale white hip caught Edward's eye. Jasper's body instigated a protective urge in Edward. Edward wanted to wrap his arms around the rail of a man and carry him away into the safety of Emmett. Emmett would be his kingdom and Jasper would be his queen. Both subjects to Edward's rule.

Suddenly something snapped in Edward's revenge driven mind. If Bella was sleeping with Alice because she thought Edward was a prude then he would prove Bella wrong by sleeping with Emmet and Jasper. HE would sleep with two guys and show Bella that he was just as committed to their relationship as he said he was. It made perfect sense, to Edward anyway.

Using his vampiric speed, Edward found the pair of hand cuffs he had attached the head board and captured Jasper's wrists, keeping him in his place while Edward pinned down Emmett and captured the bear of a man's mouth in a bruising kiss. Emmett's first thought was that Edward had gone crazy and was trying to kill him until he felt Edward's tongue begging for entrance against his lips. Emmett quickly gave in opening his gates to the conjuring invader.

Emmett tasted of musk and testosterone. It was a bitter flavor that left tingles on Edward's lips. This was opposed to Edward, whom Emmett was delighted in finding tasted like sea air and ice cream. Salty sweet with just a hint of lust. The battle of their tongues was fierce and passionate; waves of pent up frustration and desire cascaded over onto Jasper as he struggled against his bonds.

Keeping both of Emmett's hands above his head with one hand. Edward ripped all of Emmett's clothing off, exposing a very aroused all male body beneath him. Straddling Emmett's hips, Edward removed his own shirt and, ripping his tee-shirt into strips, used the strips to bind Emmett's hands to the head board as well. Emmett looked up at him in shock. "Can't have you going anywhere, while I prepare my other lover. If you break your bonds I might have to punish you and none of us what that do we?" Edward whispered as he bent down and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

Moving over to the very neglected Jasper, Edward leaned down and kissed the writhing male. Jasper's mouth uttering soft moans as the sexual hunger seeping from the other two filled his body. Jasper willingly gave himself to Edward, parting his lips in a simpering moan. Edward had enjoyed the taste of Emmett immensely , but Jasper tasted like heaven on a good day. Jasper's tongue tasted like green tea and cherries, tainted by the haunting favor of war.

Rocking his body against Edward, Jasper continued to struggle against the handcuffs. There was a sickening crunch from bones popping out of place and Jasper finally had on hand free, the bone instantly healing back to normal. Jasper laced his long pale finger's into Edward's copper locks, intensifying the kiss, while Edward started to remove his clothes.

When Jasper was fully stripped, Edward sat up on his knees and looked down at his two prizes. Both ready to obey his every command. Edward stripped his jeans off as the two captives leaned into each other and shared a searing kiss, their bodies and arousals pressed against each other. The sight sending shivers down Edward's spine.

Emmett and Jasper moaned into their kiss. They had shared hundreds of moments in each other's arms, lips locked in their eternal lust for each other, but no other time had been quite like this. Before this day, Jasper had always been the proverbial catcher and had given Emmett complete control. Emmett had always been the so called pitcher and had never in the many years with Jasper ever considered being the bottom.

Jasper could tell Emmett was scared. Things had taken a very different turn then what they had imagined in their fantasies of Edward. In Emmett's mind, Edward was the kinky uke that bite him lip to hold back resistant moans and gasps of pleasure. Come to find out Edward was the exact opposite; this scared the shit out of Emmett's and with their kiss, Jasper pushed relaxing waves over Emmett.

Edward's lust crazed mind was too clouded to worry about the nervous thoughts the pair before him shared. In Edward's mind, two glorious angels laid before him, ready to do his every bidding and fulfill his need. Edward moaned as he leaned down to whisper his wishes into Jasper's ear followed by a quick nibble to jasper's ear lobe as he unlocked the other hand cuff, releasing Jasper.

Jasper obediently got on to his hands and knees, his lips parted in delicious moans and gasps as Edward rewarded him with a loving stroke to Jasper's shaft. Edward reached over and released Emmett.

"Emmett be a good boy and loosen up Jazz," Edward's voice was husky and full of sexual need. Emmett also quickly obeyed, thrilled to be able to touch his beloved Jasper. Emmett moved behind Jasper and after sucking on three of his own fingers her slowly stuck one in. Jasper let out a moan and through his head back in pleasure. After a few thrusts with his finger, Emmett added another and finally a third. He pumped his hand in and out of Jasper's writhing body making sure to brush across Jasper's prostate as best as possible.

In the mean time, Edward had climbed up behind Emmett and wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist. Edward whispered lustfully into Emmett's ear as his fingers made their way down to Emmett's throbbing member, smearing the hot pre-cum along the shaft. Emmett had to close his eyes not to stop his ministrations on Jasper. "Now, Emmett I want you, when I tell you to, to take Jasper, just thrust into him, filling him up. Can you do that for me Em?" Edward asked as he placed small kisses on Emmett's neck.

Emmett wouldn't have been able to talk even if he had tried, so he simply replied with a nod. Jasper's lusty noises were getting to him and Edward's hands weren't helping. After Jasper let out another loud moan of Emmett's name Edward let him proceed. "Now, Em, Do it! Fuck him good and hard!" Emmett didn't need to be told twice, in a blur Emmett's finger's were removed from Jasper's tight ass to be replaced by the much larger object of Emmett's cock.

Emmett was in heaven, or so her thought. Jasper's tight muscles we hot and tight, seeming to pull him further in with each thrust. Jasper's screams and gasps became louder and he muttered incoherent strings of words. But Edward wasn't done yet. As Emmett fucked Jasper, Edward started to kiss down Emmett's neck, leaving his mark on the muscular man as he saw fit.

Edward kissed his way down Emmett's back and down the valley between Emmett's cheeks, his tongue finally finding it's purchase at Emmett's tight opening, teasing the rim of Emmett's hot pink entrance. Emmett arched his back in pleasure, his thrusting faltering for a moment, Edward's venom leaving a blissful tingling sensation in it's wake. Edward pushed his tongue in slowly. If Emmett had ever been able to form a complete thought he definitely couldn't now.

Upon feeling that Emmet was wet enough, Edward pushed a spit slicked digit into him, earning a loud moan. Edward started to work wonders on Emmett using vampiric speeds, Emmett was thoroughly stretched within a minute. Standing behind Emmett, Edward thrust into Emmett just as Emmett was thrusting into Jasper, driving Emmett further into the already fucked young man and causing a collective moan from all three. There was no way this was going to last long. Jasper, who had the highest stamina of the three, had been fucked for at least ten minutes before Edward had even entered Emmett, and Emmett was fucking Jasper while being fucked by Edward and Edward… well Edward was just a virgin. Indeed the whole event could not last.

The added force of Edward's thrusts to Emmett's was driving Jasper quickly over the edge, but he was sure he could last, or he was sure until Emmett dropped a hand down and started pulling on his dripping member. Emmett's callused finger tips running over the sensitive head adding pressure. It was a complete overload of emotions and sensations for Jasper and he was thrown over, spilling his venom filled cum all over Edward's sheets.

Emmett was in a complete state of euphoria for the majority of this activity. Never had he felt so much. With each thrust, Edward seemed to hit some button within him that sent fireworks through his veins. No wonder Jazz likes this so much, he thought to himself. However, Emmett was quickly torn from his thoughts as Jasper came and his insides clamped down around Emmett's cock like a pulsing vice. The heat was intense and heavenly, driving Emmett completely crazy, he filled his lover with his poisonous seed, roaring out Jasper's name.

Driving into Emmett was like diving into fire and ice at the same time. The heat that enveloped Edward's member was so intense he say stars. Screw waiting for marriage, if he had known sex was like this he would have begged Carlisle to fuck him the first day he became a vampire. But it still wasn't enough for Edward. Sticking two fingers into his mouth he wetted them down and then brought the fingers down to his own hole and without preparing himself thrust the fingers into his hole. The pain was intense but fleeting and soon only added a new dimension of ecstasy. With each thrust out of Emmett he was thrust onto his fingers before he would slam back into Emmett. It was amazing, but brief. Soon after Emmett came and Emmett's wall's tightened around Edward's dick, Edward couldn't control himself and spewed cum all over Emmett's inner walls.

Exhausted the three sated vampire collapsed onto the bed, Jasper laying between the larger two. Edward looked over at the digital clock. It had lasted only an hour in total, a proverbial quickie for vampires, but it had been spectacular. Jasper laid his head on Emmett's chest and Emmett started to trace lazy fingers down Jasper's back. Both secretly contemplated whether it had been a good idea to bring Edward into their sex lives after all. They looked into each other's eyes and decided Edward was a good thing to have around, but they both enjoyed having just each other. Edward was a lot of work.

As the trio lay there in Edward's bedroom, the midday sun flooded in through the windows. Emmett looked over at the other man in bed with him. Edward was laying directly in the sunlight and his skin shone like a thousand diamonds, wrapping him a heavenly flush. Emmett nudged Jasper and pointed over at the exhausted Edward. "Hey, now that's what I call an after-glow."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm looking for a new subject. Any requests are welcome. But you must include a reason why you love your requested characters or why they need a new story.**

**thats all... Thanks luv ya all**

**Cally**


End file.
